


Tastes Sweet

by PGT



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edible Body Paint, F/F, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Beau hadn't considered the nudity of helping Jester practice with body paints as much when she had agreed to it. But now, alone with the artist, her mind was wandering. It was hard not to squirm beneath Jester's legs.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Tastes Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wips since... Well, since they were on the ocean, hence the setting. I have no idea how sex works?! So it took a while. Thanks for reading and feel free to lmk how I did!

Beau wondered how she found herself chest down, topless on a bed with Jester straddling her thighs. She tried not to think of the position as weird, but Jester's feather-light touches tickling her lower back weren't helping.

She hadn't considered the nudity of helping Jester practice with body paints as much when she had agreed to it. But now, alone with the artist, her mind was wandering. It was hard not to squirm beneath Jester's legs.

A sound like smacking lips came from Jester behind her. She had been explaining the set of paint, but Beau's body had been making it hard to pay attention. “So it's all nontoxic, the colors come from these berries in Marquet or something… I don't really remember.” 

“Did you just taste it?”

“Mhm! The purple is really yummy,” her voice sounded muffled, as if she was still licking the substance off of her fingers. A moment passed before Beau felt Jester's chest against her back, as she reached around to offer dark-stained fingers to the human. “It's sweet,” was all she added.

Beau strained forward, and stuck her tongue out to taste the sticky substance. She let Jesters fingers press into her mouth, trying to think of the situation as tamely as she possibly could. But it wasn't long before instinct destroyed her calm. She cleaned Jester's fingers gently, sticking her tongue between the digits and sucking at the edges of her tough, claw-like nails. It was only when Jester pulled her hand from Beau's mouth that she remembered where she was.

“Aw, fuck--” She struggled beneath Jester, as if sitting up would disguise her obvious frustrations. 

“No… it's okay, Beau.”

The tone of Jester's voice caught Beau mid-movement, and she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of Jester's expression. Her eyes had a certain headiness to them, and her cheeks were purple with blush.

“You were into that?”

“I didn't mean it to be dirty when I offered, but then…” Jester fidgeted, every movement of her hips on Beau's thighs all the more apparent now.

“I mean, if it was hot for you too--” Beau fumbled the words, forcing herself to look away again.

She heard the quiet clinking of a paintbrush against the side table, and felt the soft wagging of Jester's tail on her calves.

“I think I'm done painting,” Jester stated. “I should clean you up.”

“Jes, I didn't mean to ruin this or anything--”

She felt Jester’s tail wrap around her calf, and heard a smirk in the half-devil’s voice as she purred, “It'd be a waste to wash it with a cloth, though.”

Beau was still registering what was happening by the time Jester's cool tongue fell against her left hip, and she couldn't help but gasp as the cool temperature connected. It didn't help that her best friend was licking paint off of her hips, or that she could feel Jester's pelvis shifting against the backs of her legs, or that even without a shirt on it was getting awfully warm in here.

She felt Jester's smile against her side. “Am I going too far?”

“God, no.” Beau let her forehead fall into the mattress. “I just wasn't expecting you to-- ah!”

Her eyes flew open and she whipped around to see Jester's teeth digging softly into her side. The sharp canines were enough to sting. She sat back up and licked her teeth with a smirk.

“You're not the only one who hasn't had sex in forever, Beau, the ocean is so lonely!”

Beau giggled dumbly, Jester's words putting images in her head. “Get off of me, you can't have all the fun.”

“Not yet~” Jester sang, and she dove back down to Beau's painted figure, her cool tongue darting out to taste her artwork. “I wasn't joking about cleaning you up.” 

Beau gave in, enduring the cool forked tongue and the nipping fangs and the grinding hips, unable to reciprocate. When Jester's hands found their way to her chest, she was pleased to find her claws the perfect blunt-sharpness for groping and pinching.

Just as she was considering flipping over forcibly, Jester sat straight, her hands and tongue leaving Beau’s body bare and cold. She started to complain, until she heard the shuffling of fabric behind her.

“No looking,” Jester giggled, and Beau cursed under her breath, trying to imagine exactly what Jester was doing. She heard clothes fall to the floor, which she expected was Jester’s top, but the clinking of glass threw her off.

It wasn’t too long before the weight of Jester was lifted completely off of Beau. “Okay, you can look.”

Beau flipped so that her back was against the mattress-- she considered covering her chest with an arm, but with where this was going, she thought it better to embrace the nakedness. As her eyes landed on Jester, she was grateful for that decision.

Jester lay against the headrest, arms stretched above her head, legs splayed and skirt pulled high with leggings leaving little to the imagination.

As Beau had predicted, Jester was also topless. Her breasts were large and soft, with stiff purple nipples and a smattering of dark freckles. But what caught Beau’s eyes, beyond the easy satisfaction she got out of a shirtless woman, were the words painted onto the flesh: “Your turn.”

She licked her lips in anticipation, and met Jester’s eyes. She smiled back.

Swallowing whatever hesitation she was feeling, Beau crawled up to Jester, between her legs. She let her hands settle one on Jester’s thigh, the other on her hip. Not losing eye contact, she let her mouth fall to the first letter printed on Jester’s chest.

The paint was still wet, and easy to lap up without much pressure. Beau kept her touches light, almost ticklish, and grinned into Jester’s chest when she adjusted her posture for more friction.

She let herself enjoy the sweet taste of the paint, interwoven with the saltiness of the everyday ocean spray that stained all of their bodies. She allowed herself to drift from the words as she neared Jesters nipple, sucking at the firm flesh and teasing it between her teeth, earning a pur from above.

“Beau...”

She released the suction with a pop and looked back up. Jester chewed at her lower lip.

“You can touch… other things.” Jester murmured and averted her eyes.

Beau took a moment to assess where her hands lay, and became hyper aware of how close the hand on Jester’s thigh was to a more pleasurable experience.

She took another languid stroke at Jester’s chest before letting her hand shift to caress between her thighs. Jester inhaled sharply at the sensation.

“Anything I should know about tiefling anatomy before I get started?” Beau spoke into the partially smeared “U”, letting her fingers explore the area through thin fabric.

Jester squirmed against her, a nervous laugh breaking through. They were both smiling, giddy with anticipation. “Um… I think it’s colder than humans are.”

“No tentacles I should worry about?”

Jester laughed. “I’m not Fjord, Beau.”

She briefly calculated how serious the remark was, before shaking her head at the visual of Fjord’s anatomy. She instead moved again, tugging at the waist of Jester’s tights and pulling them down Jester’s thighs and calves and feet, soft touches intentionally tickling the tiefling along the way. Tossing the fabric to the wayside, Beau crawled back up to look properly at Jester’s entrance. Like her nipples, the folds of skin were a deep purple color, and Beau was pleased to see a wetness building. 

As Beau ogled her, Jester threw her skirt over the human’s head. “You can’t come out until you make me cum, Beau!” She chirped.

The figure between her legs was still for a moment, and Jester almost expected Beau to deny the challenge before the human’s arm shifted, and she felt fingers spread her open.

Beau’s fingers explored her first, collecting her wetness and slicking her clit with it, taking her time to slowly rub circles around the collection of nerve endings, pulling back the hood with each motion. The warmth of her breath warned Jester just as Beau’s tongue met the soft skin, and as her fingers drifted lower the circular motions were swiftly replaced with the wet appendage. 

She let a finger press into Jester, admiring the almost ice-like temperature she possessed unlike any other partner Beau had experienced. She bent her finger, exploring the muscle for anything unfamiliar but finding nothing, the only inconsistency in the smooth walls a spongy texture two knuckles deep.

Jester squeaked above her, and she would have cursed at the fact that she was missing what her pleased face looked like if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. She pressed a second finger into jester, curling them upward towards the spot that had Jester squeezing her tightest. She felt jesters claws scrape down her back, felt the flapping of her tail against the mattress, heard Jesters soft moans growing louder with shorter breaths between.

"Beau--" She purred her name and Beau smiled against Jester, eager to hear her name over and over again on the teifling's lips.

Sure enough, she didn't last much longer, claws flexing into Beau's shoulder blades as she climaxed, body spasming around Beau's fingers and twitching beneath her tongue. When she stilled, Beau came up from below her skirt to see Jester's blissed out face. Pride swelled in her knowing she did that. 

"You're… really good, Beau." Jester panted, lips curing into a grin. Beau found herself wanting to kiss them more than anything else in that moment, and was grateful when Jester reciprocated openly, tongues meeting wet and soft, Jester unafraid to taste herself and Beau eager to share.


End file.
